Sunset Shimmer
Circe Luna (Latien Amerikanisches Spanisch) }} Sunset Shimmer ist ein Einhorn und die Hauptantagonistin aus My little Pony: Equestria Girls. Obwohl sie im ersten Teil die Hauptantagonistin ist gehört sie in Rainbow Rocks zu den wichtigsten Haubptprotagonisten, ohne deren Hilfe die Rainbooms von den Dazzlings besiegt worden wären. Entwicklung Sunset Shimmer ähnelt dem G3 Erdpony Sunshimmer in Design und Name. Ein Bild von der menschlichen Sunset Shimmer, welches im Hintergrund auf der Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle Spielzeugpräsentation auftauchte, wurde Mitte März 2013 online gestellt. Am 19. März 2013 wurde Meghan McCarthy gefragt: "Wird Sunset Shimmer in der 4. Staffel eine Rolle spielen? Wegen ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte könnte das ja eine Handlung in der Show nach sich ziehen."Bitte entschuldigt diese holprige Ausdrucksweise, ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich den Satz übersetzen sollte. Hier das Original: "Is Sunset Shimmer going to be a Season 4 storyline? The fact that her backstory seems like a show plot" und antwortete mit "Nein." Am 1. April 2013 schrieb McCarthy als Teil eines Aprilscherzes, dass in der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie die fünfte Episode den Titel "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer" tragen sollte. Darstellung im Film Sunset Shimmer taucht im Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls als Hauptantagonistin auf. Sie ist ein Pony, welches Twilight Sparkle`s Element der Magie in Form einer Krone, stiehlt. Durch ein Gerangel mit Twilight gelangt die Krone durch ein Portal in Form eines Spiegels in eine andere Welt. Sunset Shimmer folgt der Krone. Prinzessin Celestia erklärt, dass Sunset Shimmer eine ehemalige Schülerin war, welche ihre Studien nicht lange vor Twilight aufnahm. Als sie die Dinge die sie wollte nicht schnell genug bekam, wandte sie sich ab und wurde grausam und unehrlich. So gab sie schließlich ihr Studium auf und verfolgte ihren eigenen Weg. In der anderen Welt hat Sunset Shimmer schon einige Zeit als Mensch gelebt und wurde sogar dreimal in Folge Prinzessin des Herbstballs an der Canterlot High. Sie fand heraus, dass Fluttershy die Krone gefunden und zu Direktorin Celestia gebracht hat. Sehr zu Sunset Shimmer`s Ärger, denn diese wollte mithilfe der magischen Eigenschaften der Krone eine Armee aus Teenagern zusammenstellen um Equestria durch das Portal zu erobern. Direktorin Celestia glaubt, die Krone sei lediglich ein Requisit für die Krönung der Prinzessin des Herbstballs und ist sich seiner Herkunft nicht bewusst. Nachdem Sunset Shimmer erfahren hat, dass Twilight Sparkle ebenfalls an der Wahl zur Prinzessin des Herbstballs teilnimmt, versucht sie ihr mit allen Mitteln Twilight Steine in den Weg zu legen. So veröffentlicht sie ein Video, welches von Snips und Snails ge dreht wurde, auf welchem Twilight versucht mit den Tücken des Menschenalltags zurechtzukommen. Außerdem lässt sie Snips und Snails die Dekoration für den Herbstball zerstören und schiebt Twilight mittels gefälschten Foto`s die Schuld zu. Doch Twilight`s Freunde helfen ihr, ihren Ruf wiederherzustellen und Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer`s Exfreund, entlastet Twilight von den Vorwürfen, die Dekoration zerstört zu haben. Am Abend des Balls wird Twilight zur Prinzessin des Herbstballs erklärt und erhält vin Direktorin Celestia die Krone. Sunset Shimmer lässt allerdings Spike von Snips und Snails entführen und droht damit, dass Portal nach Equestria zu zerstören, sollte Twilight ihr nicht die Krone geben. Twilight lehnt ab und ihre Freundinnen loben sie für ihren Mut, Equestria für immer den Rücken kehren zu wollen, doch dazu kommt es nicht. Sunset Shimmer lässt den Hammer fallen und stürzt sich stattdessen auf Twilight um ihr die Krone abzujagen. Twilight und ihre Freunde werfen sich die Krone gegenseitig zu, um zu verhindern, dass Sunset Shimmer oder ihre Handlanger sie in die Finger kriegen. Leider sind ihre Bemühungen erfolglos, Sunset Shimmer setzt sich die Krone auf und ihr Aussehen erhält eine dämonenhafte Erscheinung. Sie verwandelt Snips und Snails in ähnliche Wesen, zerstört mithilfe ihrer neu entdeckten Kräfte einen Teil der Eingangshalle der Schule und bringt die anderen Schüler mittels Gedankenkontrolle dazu, ihr Gehorsam zu leisten. Anschließend erklärt sie, dass sie nie vorhatte das Portal zu zerstören. Sie will mit ihrer Teenagerarmee Equestria erobern. Twilight gelingt es, die Kräfte der Elemente der Harmonie freizusetzen, als ihre Freundinnen sie vor einer Attacke von Sunset Shimmer schützen wollten. Dadurch verwandeln sie sich in Menschen mit Ponyohren, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash wachsen zudem Flügel und ihre Haare werden länger. Mit der geballten Kraft ihrer Freundschaft verwandeln sie Sunset Shimmer, Snips und Snails zurück und befreien die Schüler aus Sunset Shimmer`s Kontrolle. Als alles vorbei ist, bittet Sunset Shimmer, tränenüberströhmt um Vergebeung. Twilight fragt ihre Freundinnen ob sie nicht Sunset Shimmer`s neue Freunde sein wollen. Anschließend drückt Vizedirektorin Luna Sunset Shimmer eine Maurerkelle in die Hand. Snips und Snails fahren in Schubkarren Baumaterial heran, um die von Sunset Shimmer zerstörte Eingangshalle wiederaufzubauen. Darstellung in den Comics Ein achtseitiger Hinter-den-Kullissen-Comic 'My little Pony: Frienship is Magic Issue#9', übertitelt mit "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer""Der Niedergang von Sunset Shimmer", zeigt die letzten Tage von Sunset Shimmer als Schülerin von Prinzessin Celestia. Wie Twilight scheint auch Sunset Shimmer ein magisches Naturtalent zu sein. Anders als Twilight ist sie ziemlich überheblich und herablassend gegenüber anderen, trotz Celestia`s Lektionen in Bescheidenheit. Celestia zeigt ihr den Spiegel aus dem Film, in welchem Sunset sich als allmächtiges Alicorn sieht, welches Equestria regieren könnte. Sie sieht kurz noch etwas anderes, doch Celestia führt sie weg, bevor sie zu neugierig wird. In den darauf folgenden Wochen kann Sunset Shimmer nur noch an den Spiegel denken. Celestia sagt ihr immer wieder, dass sie später mehr über den Spiegel und andere Lektionen erfahren würde, wenn sie sie bereit dafür ist. Sunset Shimmer beginnt unverdrossen von Celestia`s Worten damit, hinter der Prinzessin ihrem Rücken Nachforschungen über den Spiegel anzustellen, wird aber bald von der Prinzessin und der königlichen Wache erwischt. Sunset Shimmer beschimpft sie dafür, dass sie solch eine Magie vor ihr verbergen will und verlangt, zu einer Prizessin gemacht zu werden. Prinzessin Celestia weist sie zurück, zu einer Prinzessin zu werden muss man sich verdienen. Sie entlässt Sunset Shimmer aus ihrem Studium. Die Wachen begleiten Sunset Shimmer aus dem Schloß, doch sie kann die Wachen überwältigen und flüchtet durch den Spiegel. Als Celestia den Spiegel in ihren Thronsaal versetzt hat taucht Sunset Shimmer als Teenager in der Menschenwelt auf. Persönlichkeit thumb|Sunset Shimmer und Twilight treffen zum ersten Mal seit Twilight`s Auftauchen in der Menschenwelt Sie ist Trixie ziemlich ähnlich, also das Gegenteil von Twilight: grausam, arogant, egoistisch, herrisch und neidisch. Obwohl sie willig ist, jedem, der ihr im Weg steht, zu schaden und zu demütigen hat sie doch eine gewisse Grenze, so war sie zum Beispiel nicht bereit, Spike als Geisel zu behalten. Als sie versucht, sich die Magie aus dem Element der Harmonie anzueignen, tritt eine dämonenhafte Erscheinung ihrer selbst zu Tage, weit grausamer und gewaltätiger, bereit, ihre Widersacher zu ermorden, und wenn sie noch so hilflos wären. Das scheint gegen ihren Willen geschehen zu sein, da die Verwandlung so schmerzvoll gewesen sein muss, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nachdem sie zurückverwandelt wurde, gibt sie sich reumütig, wahrscheinlich weil sie selbst entsetzt und angewiedert von ihren dunklen Tendenzen, welche sie in ein Monster verwandelten, ist und bittet um Vergebung. Wie Twilight am Anfang der Serie weiß auch sie nichts über Freundschaft und wie Discord hatte sie nie einen echten Freund. My Little Pony App Sunset Shimmer ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere in Gameloft`s My little Pony App. Sie wurde am 13. Juni 2013 eingefügt. Laut In-Game Beschreibung ist sie "eine der talentiertesten Studentinnen in Prinzessin Celestia`s Schule für begabte Einhörner. Ihr Schönheitsfleck ist eine leuchtende Sonne." In der ersten Juniwoche wurden auf Hasbro`s My little Pony ''Facebookseite und auf die offizielle Homepage des Spiels folgende Hinweise auf sie gepostet: "The path to a new adventure is magical...", "Everyone will love me now!", "Beware, Equestria!", "A beautiful pony that has nothing but power and potential", "I'm better than all of you!", and "Magical mirrors shimmer". Merchandise Ein Playful Ponies Spielzeug von ihr wurde mit einer Maske auf der 2013 New York Toy Fair vorgestellt und wurde mit der Maske und einem Kamm als Teil der Crystal Princess Celebration Serie veröffentlicht. Auf der Rückseite der Verpackung steht die allgemeine Mitteilung: "The ponies wear beautiful masks to dress up for a special celebration!"Die Ponys tragen schöne Masken um für eine spezielle Feier geschmückt zu sein!zusammen mit der spezifischen Erklärung: "Sunset Shimmer knows a magical path to faraway adventures! Years ago, she was also a student of Princess Celestia."Sunset Shimmer kennt einen magischen Weg zu fernen Abenteuern! Vor Jahren war sie ebenfalls eine Schülerin von Prinzessin Celestia. Eine ''Equestria Girls Menschenpuppe von Sunset Shimmer wird zusammen mit einer Puppe von Twilight Sparkle und anderen Dingen, zum Beispiel eine Element der Magie Krone als Zubehör, veröffentlicht. Auf der Rückseite von Sunset Shimmer`s Verpackung steht "Her striking sense of fashion steals a lot of attention!".Ihr markanter Modestil zieht eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sie! Zitate Ebenfalls sehenswert *Sunset Shimmer im Fanwiki Referenzen en:Sunset Shimmer ru:Сансет Шиммер it:Sunset Shimmer Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Gegenspieler